User talk:Njalm2
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have New Final Fantasy Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella >_>; Thanks for the info? Illusive Dream 02:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Long Time, No See Been a long time, been really busy. Sorry for vanishing like a thief in the night while everything was mid swing. It was bound to happen, my life tends to do that. Gets really busy and all sorts of shit goes on. But needless to say, I just want you to know I wasn't killed in a train wreck, robbed, or eaten by Hollows. You take care N, I'll be around sooner then later. Well... you know, if you still are. (It all really depends doesn't it?) See you, Inception (talk) 05:05, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Prince of Baron? Hey there N. I'm here to ask if I could make the page for the Prince of Baron. Here's an outline of what he will be, if you find anything out of place, reply me with the comments, which I'm sure you will: Basic Information: *'Name': Avon Laoghaire *'Name Meaning': River, Keeper of Calves *'Primary Job': Dragoon *'Secondary Job': Blue Mage *'Age': I'm not sure of this, could you inform me what you'd deem appropriate? I'd say around...18 might suffice? *'Birthdate': 7th of December *'Occupation': Prince, Knight of Baron *'Partner': Unknown. Possibly, Ciar Athol *'Alignment': Not sure as of yet. But he's entirely aligned with his father's goals, so possibly Lawful Evil? *'Education': , General Aithne Nightmourn and an Unnamed Blue Mage (who I might also create) Appearance: http://www.zerochan.net/39595 - The link is there Personality: Well, to sum him up quite briefly, Avon is quite an enigmatic individual. He's been brought up away from his parents for quite a while, and considering that he has been under the care of Aithne, he has come to admire her and adopt quite a few of her personality traits. Some of these include her apparent ruthlessness and eccentricity. However; he is also an effective leader and a compassionate individual who knows how to approach his people without being intimidating. He wishes to uphold his father's laws to the extent in which he upholds them, and can thus come off as harsh as well. History: Obviously, he was born to both Guthrie and Damara 18 years ago, possibly a year or two after their alliance was fixed. Because he was the union of two prestigious families, Avon had several expectations thrown onto him, many expecting him to take the path of magic as his parents did. Strangely, Avon held willpower that gave him the ability to defy his father's orders initially and then took a place as Aithne's apprentice within the Dragoon Corps. He had grown up there for 13 years, learning the arts of the Dragoon until he enrolled into the Baron Knights, making his way up whilst acting as the Prince of Baron. While learning the Dragon Arts, Avon had also been acquainted with a prestigious Blue Mage from Cinqueler, who had come to view the Dragon Arts in use by masters. As he arrived, Avon would welcome him and learn under him the arts of the Blue Mage as well, though not to the extent of the Dragoon skills. List of Skills and Abilities: I won't go into depth here, because that would take too much space. If you want depth on these, you know you can contact me on chatango. *'Master Lancer': *'Jump Expert': *'Enhanced Physical Abilities': *'Blue Magic Expert': *'Dragon Arts Expert': Affiliations: *'Dragoon Corps': Avon is currently a standard member of the Dragoon Corps and respects them for not giving any mind to his authoritative status within Baron, but rather treating him like any other recruit. He particularly looks up to Aithne, whom he considers a sister-figure. *'Kingdom of Baron': Avon treats his father and mother with the respect that he has been instilled with, whilst additionally providing his subjects with a similar form of respect. Though he enforces the law, he understands that the only way to truly be able to know the demands of the Kingdom is through asking them personally. Therefore, he commonly disguises himself as a simple Lancer, wandering the large nation in hopes of gleaning on what needs to be improved with the leaders of his soon-to-be kingdom. Equipment: *'Longinus': Avon's own Gungnir, as crafted by several Dragoons once they have gone through their apprenticeship. Avon himself has a spear that he sought and got crafted by the finest of blacksmiths within the nations. He himself fought for the materials within the deadliest of caves, ancient and long abandoned castles that are now occupied by denizens of monsters, Avon was able to retrieve the materials and magical tomes needed to craft this specific spear. It is rumored to be nigh-indestructible, and possesses a symbiotic, magical union with Avon as a result of its partially magical conception. So, that's what I have so far. You probably have comments, criticisms, and the like to make. You can either respond to my talk page, or chatango, whatever you think would be easier. See ya' [[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 08:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) N First off, happy holidays and happy early New Years, N. Now on to business, for I am not sure of requirements for jobs and this is why I am asking you this. I was thinking of an woman's only job called the High Priestress(es). These are more like the High Priestress(es) found in Celt and Aruthurian Lore, and are not just another kind of white mage or a wich. Inshort, as I am still on vacation and have bad wireless where I am at. These woman are very skill in the more unique forms of magic like the Arcane Magic from FF XII, and have some mid-level of skill with blades. I understand for any reason that you don't like this class, but as I rather not make this on TBF, I thought as a FF magic job sounded better. Like the unique classes found in FF Tactics[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Me, Lock Hey this is Illusive, apologies for not signing in to message you. In anycase, some stuff is going on and my family is trying to relocate (thank goodness), plus I'm going to be job hunting soon. Which is good, I'll be looking to work at Barnes and Nobles hopefully. Somewhere I feel comfortable and not underappreciated like the restuarant I'm at now. In anycase, I'm going on a semi-hiatus, got stuff to figure and things to do that will keep me from the Wiki for a bit. My activity will be slow. Things should get back to normal in the next month or so. I'll message you when I can, obviously. (and no, I'm not vanishing, just resting for a bit) We all have priorities, and I need money for college. So yeah... Anyways. Sincerely, Illusive. Hey, we'll talk soon. Inception (talk) 00:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Riku Replica's Princess (talk) 21:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! I'm a newbie to this place, as I just started editing my Final Fantasy XV(15) character, Clarinda van Appelhof. I'm unsure if it's still active or not, but I wanted to say that I've already grown fond of this Wiki. The characters on the home page are all very interesting. Also, I've formatted my page as to be in compliance witht he format of the Final Fantasy XV canon Wiki character pages, but if the format throws off the cleanliness of this domain, let me know and I'd be happy to change it accordingly~ Anyways, this was just a little greeting message. I'll contribute as much as I can. Have a nice day! Miraikosu (talk) 05:00, December 23, 2016 (UTC)